Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have the advantages of high energy conversion efficiency, a relatively-small size and a relatively-long lifespan, so they nowadays have been widely applied to various electronic products, and are usually used as indicators or lighting, or used in display devices for displaying images. In brief, a LED includes an active light emitting layer and at least two different doped-type semiconductor layers, and by adjusting the materials of the active light emitting layer and semiconductor layers, manufacturers have been able to produce LEDs emitting light of different colors.
In a generic manufacturing process, an epitaxial structure including semiconductor layers and an active light emitting layer is formed before the epitaxial structure is etched and disposed with a plurality of electrical conductive members; thus, the semiconductor layers can contact the external circuit via the electrical conductive members. Then, the LED can be controlled by the external circuit for emitting light.
However, the disposition of electrical conductive members has resulted in a gap existing in a conventional LED structure, so a part of the LED structure is suspended. Moreover, to secure the LED to a related circuit, a certain degree of pressure will be applied to the LED. Due to the existence of the gap, the stress received by the entire LED structure is unevenly distributed. In this manufacturing process, the LED is very easily fractured, leading to the decrease of the process yield.